Returning Home
by kensi54382
Summary: Nina has come home for good. She has a surprise in store for her friends, and it's a big one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **Set around the time of the thirtieth anniversary of Neighbours. Nina has left to see Jack but returned, this time with someone, and it isn't a temporary visit. Also, it is slightly AU, and some characters from the show are not in it, while some older characters have come back.

* * *

Nina Tucker walked up to the house she had bought in Ramsay street, surprised that it was Harold's old home. It had been a long time since she had set foot in there. Once she had left Erinsborough to go live with her father in India, she had never thought of coming back, and although she had returned, it had been brief, enough to deal with some things she had left upon leaving the suburb and the country. She hadn't gone back to the piano in that time, or the pool, and things hadn't been the same. But when she had returned almost thirteen years later, she had realised how much she missed everyone. The four days she had spent there weren't enough, and she had been planning to stay longer until Jack had messaged her. Now she was back, having convinced Jack that she needed to return home, and that he should too. He had told her that he had some things to do and would meet her in Erinsborough, so she had kissed him goodbye and gotten on her flight to Melbourne.

Inside hadn't changed. The house was still the same bright and cheery yellow colour. The piano hadn't moved. Nothing was out of place. It was exactly the same as her memories. Harold had left her a message telling her that the house was all hers now, that nobody was living there anymore, so she didn't have to worry that she would have people coming and going. She wasn't counting on the surprise he had left her though.

"It's so good to see you Nina!"

Nina turned around and smiled, happy to see Harold there, his arms wide open and a big smile on his face. She walked back to where he was standing near the couch and gave him a hug, having missed his upbeat attitude more than anyone or anything else.

"It's great to see you too Harold. I thought Susan said you were leaving a few days after I did?"

"Well, when you put an offer in for the house, I found out and thought I would surprise you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"No, I came straight here to drop off my bags. I was thinking of going to the coffee shop actually. Would you like to come?"

"I would love too. We should catch up before I leave tonight."

"Tonight? Where are you going?"

"To travel around the country, and to visit some family in Brisbane."

"That sounds lovely. But please be careful. And promise me you'll call when you stop?"

"Of course."

Nina smiled as she hugged Harold again. "Just let me put these away and we can get going."

Harold nodded and waited until she disappeared to put the next part of his surprise into action. He pulled out his phone and made a call, just managing to put it back in his pocket before Nina came back into the lounge room.

"Ready to go?" Harold asked.

"Yes." She locked up her new home and set off with Harold.

* * *

The coffee shop- still called Harold's place- was packed. A sign on the window announced that there was a lunch special between twelve and two, so Nina ordered some lunch for herself and Harold, then found an empty seat near the door.

"So, what brings you back this time?"

"I missed my home," smiled Nina. "I'm tired of traveling. After I left Erinsborough to go to America, I met up with Michelle in New York before I went to Hollywood to sing. She convinced me that I should sing in New York, so I returned there after my contract was finished in Hollywood. But it isn't the same as singing here. Unless I was with Jack, I wasn't happy, and it's hard to be with him with our schedules. So I made the decision that I was going to return home, and asked Jack to come too. He's finishing off a project, then coming down."

"Why didn't you come home sooner?"

"I don't know. But writing Only Human made me realise what I wanted: Jack and a quiet life. I spoke to Mayor Robinson, and he agreed to give me a job working as an entertainer at Lassiter's until I can find a solid job."

"That was nice of Paul. How does he feel about Nina Tucker working at his hotel?"

"He thought I was joking at first. His exact words were 'why would you want to work as a maid or an entertainer when you can sing?'"

Harold laughed. "That sounds about right."

Nina smiled. She thanked the waitress that brought them their food and then turned her attention back to Harold. They were busy chatting when the door opened again and someone sat down next to them.

"Michelle?" Nina was surprised but happy to see her best friend.

"Hi. I was wondering when you would show up already. I've been waiting all morning for Harold to call me." Michelle threw her arms around Nina. "I can't believe you're really here!"

Stunned, Nina didn't know what to say. She just kept hugging her friend until Harold cleared his throat.

"Michelle came back last week to see some old friends. I promised to call her when you came to Erinsborough," said Harold, trying to explain how Michelle had gotten there but not been there when Nina had been back for the festival.

"Are you staying here?" asked Nina.

"For a while, but then I'm going back to America to live with Flick again. Harold tells me you're living here now. Maybe we can go do something together this week?"

"Uh, yeah okay. But it has to be during the day, I'm working every night."

"Where are you working?"

"Lassiter's. Apparently Paul Robinson can be quite nice, although people keep telling me he's a little mean."

"Little isn't the right word," said a voice nearby.

Nina and Michelle turned around. "Sorry?"

"I wasn't meaning to listen to your conversation, but when you mentioned my dad, I thought I should say something."

Nina and Michelle felt confused. They didn't know who this girl was. Harold smiled though and introduced the young woman.

"This is Elle Robinson. She is Paul's daughter. And she's right, he is more than a little mean."

"Oh, nice to meet you Elle. I'm Nina, this is Michelle."

"Nina Tucker?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

"My dad talks about you all the time. Apparently he has a new favourite singer- you. Ever since you came to town and sang at the festival for him, he's been so fascinated. He went out and bought all of your albums and listens to the songs so he knows them."

"Oh, great." Nina laughed a little. "A true fan."

"Whatever you do, try to keep away from him for at least the next week. Hopefully he'll have calmed down by then."

"That won't be easy. He gave me a job at Lassiter's as the resident entertainer."

"Oh, well, he never goes down there anyway, and he barely notices his staff."

That got another laugh from Nina. "He noticed me quite easily a couple of weeks ago when I was helping out at the hotel."

"I remember dad mentioning that. You were cleaning and he thought it was odd."

"Yeah, Lou mentioned that actually," said Michelle with a grin. "Going back to your roots Nina?"

"Actually, Terese mentioned that they were short staffed and she was trying to get someone to clean the room I stayed in, so I offered to do it. And, yeah, it felt nice to be unnoticed for a while again."

"Don't be silly."

"No, it's true! Everywhere I go, people know me, and sometimes I just want some privacy."

"I get that, I was pretty well known around here for my horrible way with people," said Elle, "it was nice to get to New York and be anyone I wanted to be."

"You used to live here? How come I haven't seen you before?"

"You had already left Ramsay Street when I arrived. And then I moved a few years ago to New York for work."

Nina smiled. She liked this girl, despite the way she tried to say to people she wasn't nice. She reminded her of Tahnee, and how America had changed her.

"Anyway, I should get going, my dad is waiting for me so I can meet my cousin Daniel. Apparently he was meant to get married, and it didn't happen, so I get to console him." Elle said goodbye, gave Harold a hug and then walked out of the coffee shop.

"I've heard about her," said Michelle, "but I honestly didn't think that she could be so mean."

"I don't think she is. She kind of reminds me of Tahnee. America made them be nicer."

"Maybe." Michelle smiled. "Now, what are we going to do this week?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nina and Michelle walked into the new movie theater, giggling like they had when they had been teenagers. Harold had left them so he could pack up and get everything ready to leave that night. Both girls were a little upset at that, but they knew they couldn't stop him. So they had just said goodbye and let him go.

"What would you like to watch?" asked the desk attendant.

"Uh, Cinderella sounds good," said Michelle, paying for the tickets while Nina got them some popcorn and drinks.

"Let's go." Nina dragged Michelle along with her to the cinema so they could get good seats. "Here you go."

Michelle took the popcorn and drink Nina had gotten for her, and they took their seats. They started chatting just as the movie started, and then they quickly shut their mouths so they could watch the movie.

* * *

Two hours later, the girls left the movies. Michelle hugged her friend and said goodbye, apologising since she needed to get some things done that afternoon.

"That's okay. I need to go unpack anyway. The house is cluttered with boxes and bags right now," said Nina, smiling.

Michelle nodded in understanding, then headed off towards the shops. Nina headed in the opposite direction, thinking of all the things she needed to do.

* * *

"I never realised how much stuff I had," Nina said to herself as she finished emptying boxes.

She had already managed to put away her clothes and shoes, and some of the kitchen stuff. But she still had so much more things to put away. And most of that was Jack's stuff that she had offered to unpack for him. It was going to take her too long, and it was getting late. She still needed to have dinner too. As she thought about that, she heard someone knock on the front door.

"I'm coming!" Nina moved a box and walked to the door. "Lou!"

Lou had his arms out and Nina hugged him tightly.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Uh, no. I was unpacking," Nina smiled with a little smile.

"Good, come with me. Dinner is waiting."

"Did Harold tell you I was here?"

"Yes. But it was a while ago that he told me."

"What if I had already had dinner?"

"I would still have brought you with me."

"Where are we going?" Nina asked as she locked up the house.

"My place. We're having a going away party for Harold." It was a lie and Lou knew that Nina could tell.

"Really? Sounds sweet." She grinned. "If it was true. What's really going on?"

"I swear, it's a party."

"For who?"

"You'll see. Michelle is there already, waiting for you."

"Alright, fine, I'll stop asking questions." She followed him across the street to a house that was lit up inside.

"There are a lot of people in there. Most of them are dying to see you."

"Let me guess. Susan and Karl, and Toadie maybe."

"Yep. Plus a couple of people that admire you."

"Such as?"

"Well, Georgia and Kyle. You met Georgia when you came last time. Kyle is her husband. And there's my daughter and her children. Amber really wants to meet you. Imogen too."

"Amber? Imogen?"

"Amber is my granddaughter, Imogen's her best friend. There's Paige too, she's half sisters with the girls."

"That's a lot of people."

"Altogether, fourteen with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now, people might try to bombard you with autograph requests."

"That's alright, if it's just this small group."

Lou opened the door and Nina gasped. The room was decorated with gorgeous colours and a huge sign saying 'Welcome Home Nina!'. Michelle was standing near the door and gathered Nina into a hug, further shocking an already surprised Nina. Then there was a crowd of people swarming around her, all smiling and welcoming her home. It wasn't until Susan broke up the group that Nina was able to process everything.

"Thank you guys," she said. "This is lovely."

"We missed you," said Toadie. He took her hand and led her to the couch. "And there are a few people here that really wanted to meet you."

"Clearly," she said, looking around. She spotted Susan and Karl on the couch opposite them. "A lot has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. Susan and Karl got divorced about a year after you left to live with your dad. Then they got remarried in 2007. I have a wife now, Sonya, and a little girl named Nell. I have a son too, Callum, but he's in America on a scholarship. Sonya is there too. She'll be home in a couple of months. Nell's with Mark, he's a cop and a friend of mine."

"I think I met him at Lassiter's before I went to sing for Paul."

"You did. He was so excited about it."

"What about Lou? He told me this is his family."

"Lauren, she's the blonde lady with Harold, is his daughter. The blonde girl with Michelle is Amber, Lou's granddaughter. The boy over there with the two girls is Bailey, Amber's brother. And the two girls are Imogen and Paige. Paige is Lauren's daughter with Imogen's father before they had their own families. She's the oldest in that group."

"What about the guy with Georgia?"

"Kyle. He's married to Georgia. You would have met his grandmother, Sheila, at Harold's Place last time you where here. She's the blonde woman with the sweet smile."

"I think I remember her."

Toadie was about to speak again when someone came up to them.

"Stop hogging her Toadie," said Georgia with a smile. "We all want to talk to Ms Tucker."

"Nina. My name is Nina. And you're Georgia. I remember meeting you just before the festival."

"You remember me?"

"Of course I do. I have a pretty good memory."

Georgia smiled. "My husband wants to meet you. Is it okay if I steal you for a while?"

"Sure. I'll see you later Toadie." She followed Georgia to where Kyle was standing.

"I can't believe we get to meet you!" said Kyle happily. "I'm Kyle."

"Nice to meet you. And I already met your wife a few weeks ago. She's lovely."

"That she is."

Nina chatted with Kyle for a while longer before she was suddenly surrounded by everyone again, all wanting to talk to her. She didn't know where to turn.

"Alright guys, that's enough!" called Karl. He pushed his way through the group to stand by Nina's side. "You will all get a chance to talk with Nina, but not tonight. Imogen, Bailey and Amber, you have school tomorrow. I doubt that you will get away with being late. Paige and Lauren, both of you are working tomorrow, as well as Susan and I. Toadie, I believe you have a court case tomorrow morning, and Harold, you were supposed to be leaving tonight. And I'm sure Nina wants to get to bed after a very long day."

"Karl, it's okay," said Nina softly, trying to calm him down.

"Karl's right sweetheart," said Lou, "it's getting late and everyone is busy tomorrow. We can always catch up on the weekend."

"Who is the principal at Erinsborough High now?"

"That would be me," said Susan. "Why?"

"What if I come tomorrow morning and give the kids a special performance to start off the term?"

"You know what? I think they would love that. It would be an amazing way to start off school."

"What time would you like me there?"

"Assembly is at nine."

"I'll be there. Good night everyone." Nina waved goodbye, not missing the looks of happiness and surprise on Imogen, Amber and Bailey's faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina woke up feeling energised. She couldn't wait to get to the school that morning. When she had gotten home the previous night, she had made a list of songs she wanted to sing for the kids, and had decided on one to get started: Born to Try. And she was happy to let them choose a song as well. So she got up, getting ready quicker than she had in a long time. She was out the door at eight thirty, catching up with a few of the kids in the street.

"Nina! I can't believe you offered to sing in front of the entire high school!" called Toadie as he got closer.

"Why not?" Nina asked.

"You wouldn't even join the choir when you came here for the first time. What happened?"

"I grew up and got some confidence, thanks to Connor. And you."

"I'm glad. You know, I have all four of your albums."

"Of course you do. Who's this little one?"

"Nell. I told you about her last night, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. She's so cute!"

"She's a little brat. Especially when her mother isn't here."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Daycare. I have a case this morning, and Mark's working this morning."

"Well, why don't I take her? I mean, after I finish at the school."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not busy today, and I wouldn't mind having a little one to play with. As long as she has some toys and you tell me what to feed her, I won't have a problem."

"Thank you. I'll come with you, and then you can go back to my place with her. I'll be home no later than four this afternoon."

Nina smiled, tickling the little girl. She smiled more when Nell laughed.

* * *

"Listening please," said Susan into her microphone. "Today, we have a special guest. She has offered her time to give you a special performance before classes resume. I'm sure everyone of you knows who she is, and I'm sure you know at least her new songs. So, please give a warm welcome to Nina Tucker!"

Almost everyone in the auditorium started clapping as soon as Susan stopped talking. They continued clapping until Nina stepped up onto the podium that Susan had vacated and took the microphone.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here today. I want to sing a couple of songs for you, as a way for you to start off the term with a positive outlook. I know what it's like to go to school when you don't really want to, and I know what some of the teachers can be like. I used to come here. I was already in year ten when I came to Erinsborough, and I didn't know anyone. But the teachers at this school, and some of the people in the community were very welcoming and made it so much easier for me. This is where I learnt to be confident and this is where I wrote and performed my very first song, Born to Try. So, the first song I am going to sing for you is Born to Try."

Nina stepped down and sat at the piano someone had set up for her. She adjusted the microphone and started playing, remembering how good it had felt to play this very song thirteen years before.

_Doing everything that I believe in,_

_Going by the rules that I've been taught,_

_More understanding of what's around me,_

_And protected from the walls of love_

_All that you see is me,_

_And all I truly believe,_

_That I was born to try,_

_I've learned to love,_

_Be understanding,_

_And believe in life,_

_But you've got to make choices,_

_Be wrong or right,_

_Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like,_

_But I was born to try._

Everyone was clapping again as Nina finished the song. She smiled as she stood, grabbing the microphone again. When the clapping and cheering died down, she spoke.

"I can do one more song this morning before you guys have to go to class, so does anyone have a request?"

Everyone started talking at once, but it was Amber who managed to be heard above the noise. "Believe Again," she said.

Next to her, and around the auditorium, people were cheering, clearly having wanted the same song. Nina nodded, a smile on her face as she sat down again.

_Have you ever stared into the rain,_

_Thought the clouds would never disappear,_

_Have you ever screamed out in the dark,_

_Thinking no one else could hear,_

_I was leaving footprints, tainted by my past,_

_On this winding road to you_

_I'd lost my faith in love,_

_Tonight I believe again,_

_My heart was a broken place,_

_Now I feel whole again,_

_You bring me honesty,_

_And that's worth believing in,_

_And I believe,_

_I believe, again_

The clapping started up again as the song ended, and Nina bowed. She handed the microphone back to Susan and smiled, waving, as she left the auditorium with Toadie and Nell.

* * *

"That was great Nina," said Toadie. He looked exhausted, like he'd been the one singing. She quickly realised that he probably had been singing along.

"Must have been, to get you singing. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I have to get to work, but I will be home as soon as possible. Here are the house keys, and a list of emergency numbers just in case. Mark lives next door to me. He'll be home around twelve if you need him or have had enough. You'll find toys everywhere, I haven't had a chance to clean up yet. She has the same food we do, no allergies, so anything is fine. And Karl is our family doctor if you need him."

"Relax Toadie. We'll be fine," laughed Nina. "I promise."

He nodded. He trusted Nina, but he worried about what Nell might do to her. He had seen how Summer had played around when Nina had babysat her. But in the end, he knew he had to just hope everything would be okay so he could get to work on time.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina closed the door behind her and made sure it was locked before setting Nell down in the living room. Toadie had told her that Nell was due to have lunch at twelve, so she had an hour to play with until she needed to make something. She smiled at the little girl, wondering how Toadie had finally managed to settle down and start a family. But she was glad that he had, because after Dee's death, he had been so heartbroken. Looking at Nell, she knew he had made the right decision, and she was happy for him. She just couldn't wait to tell everyone her big news. But she had promised to wait for Jack, and she would keep that promise.

She was lost in her thoughts when she felt something tap her leg. Looking down, she saw Nell standing in front of her, holding a book out.

"Do you want to read this?" Nina asked, not sure if Nell understood her or not.

The little girl nodded. Nina picked her up and sat on the couch, Nell on her lap. She looked at the book and smiled. It was the same one she had bought for Lyn when she had been pregnant with her fifth child, Oscar. It was worn, the pages ripped in places, but it was clearly loved. And by the looks of it, this was Nell's favourite book. Nina opened it and began reading, completely at ease.

* * *

The time passed quickly. Toadie was home at four like he had promised, but, for Nina, it seemed like the time had just flown by. She had enjoyed playing with Nell, enjoyed the feeling of being a normal person for once. After checking with Mark, she had taken Nell to the park after lunch, and they had spent almost an hour there, playing on the slide and in the sand. They had had fun together all day.

"Thank you again Nina. You have no idea how much this has helped me today," said Toadie as she was getting ready to leave.

"It's not a problem. If you need a babysitter, I'm happy to do it."

"Really? You honestly enjoyed it?"

"Yes. It's fun. And Nell's pretty good too."

Toadie smiled. "Thank you."

Nina gave him a hug and left, heading home to finish putting away her belongings.

* * *

A knock on the door almost three hours later was a surprise. Nina had just finished unpacking and cleaning up, and was relaxing on the couch. She wasn't expecting anyone that night. So she got up and looked outside, surprised to see Amber and Imogen there. Frowning slightly, she opened the door.

"Hi, is there a problem girls?" Nina asked.

Imogen was staring in awe, so Amber answered. "No, we just... we wanted to meet you properly, not like yesterday when you were in the room with us but we couldn't talk to you."

Nina laughed. "Do your parents know where you are at least?"

"Yes. We wanted to come earlier, but our parents said we had to wait so you could at least have dinner."

"Alright, come in." She let them through and closed the door behind them. "Do you girls want a drink?"

"No thank you."

"Imogen?"

Imogen looked up, shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"My stepdad told me, so did Toadie."

"Your stepdad?"

"Lou."

"Wait, Lou's your stepfather? He's my granddad," said Amber.

"He told me that too."

"I can't believe it. You are technically family!"

"That is so unfair! I would love to be able to say that Nina Tucker is family," said Imogen.

Nina laughed again. "Do you know how jealous that would make people?"

"Very jealous."

"Exactly. Probably not a good idea."

That got both girls laughing. After a couple of minutes, the last of the laughter died away and the girls were once again awestruck. Neither could believe that they were sitting across a coffee table from the famous Nina Tucker.

"Did you guys enjoy the songs at your assembly this morning?"

"It was so cool. Nobody could stop talking about it all day."

"I hope you didn't get into trouble."

"No. Even the teachers thought it was cool. You know, would you come and do that again?"

"Depends. When would you like me to come?"

"Every day?" Imogen knew it wasn't going to happen, but she still suggested it.

"No. Maybe at the start and the end of each term, but not every day. Besides, I do have a job, and I'm always working on new songs."

"Are you writing one now?"

"Yes. It's nowhere near finished, but hopefully soon it will be."

"When you finish it, can we be the first to hear it?"

"Maybe. Depends on if you guys be good, and listen to your parents."

"We will!"

Nina looked at the time, surprised that it had already been an hour. "You girls should be getting home. You have school tomorrow and I have an interview to get to in the morning. Maybe after school, you can come over and we can chat again. I can help with homework too if you like."

"You would?"

"Of course."

Imogen looked at Amber, and both girls jumped up, hugging Nina as they repeated their thank yous to her.

* * *

Nina woke up early the next morning, wanting to get ready for her interview. It wasn't going to be a problem for her, she knew that, but she was nervous and couldn't stop fidgeting. She spent an hour getting ready, then just sat around in the lounge room, hoping that she would get the job. After all, she didn't want to work for Paul Robinson for the rest of her life.

As soon as eight o'clock arrived, Nina was out the door, walking to Erinsborough High to meet with Susan. She kept taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down even though she knew it wasn't working. Soon, she was at the principal's office, feeling almost the same way as when she had been new to Erinsborough and coming to speak with Susan about starting at the school when she returned from her holiday. She had been scared that day, and she was again today, thinking about how many different ways she could ruin her chance of being a teacher.

"Nina, come in," called Susan a moment later.

"Hi Susan," said Nina once she sat down across from her friend.

"Are you nervous?" Susan asked incredulously. "Why?"

"I don't want to stuff up. I don't really want to work for Paul."

"Nina, this isn't an interview. I'm giving you the job. I just wanted to know when you wanted to start."

"I'm going to be a teacher?"

"Music teacher, yes. The kids are going to love it."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"I think I do. So, when would you like to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"I have someone covering today, so tomorrow, you can start. Nine am I need you here. The first class is with the year 12's. That's Amber and Imogen's year."

"That's okay. I can do that."

"Then I will see you tomorrow. I'll introduce you to everyone in the morning before your class starts, and give you the material you'll need to teach them."


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch time came by quickly, and the happiness that had replaced her nerves was still firmly in place when she reached the coffee shop. She was meeting Lou and Lauren there, and she couldn't wait to tell them her good news. She had just sat down when Lou joined her, eyes sparkling.

"I just heard," he said, giving her a hug. "Congratulations."

For a moment, Nina was lost. She didn't know what he was talking about, but then realised that Susan had probably told him already.

"Thank you Lou. Susan told you?"

"I asked how you did, and she told me she gave you the job."

"Of course you asked, you couldn't wait a few hours for Nina to tell us herself?" They looked up and found Lauren grinning. "Congratulations Nina."

"Thank you guys. And Lou is just too protective sometimes. How do you live with him?"

"I have no clue. Sometimes I wonder that myself."

The girls laughed, and Lou blushed. But he laughed too, and it eased some tension between them.

"So Nina, when do you start?" asked Lauren.

"Tomorrow morning. Apparently it's Amber and Imogen's class."

"That's year twelve, you know?"

"I know."

"The girls are going to be absolutely thrilled with their new teacher. But, you do need to be firm with the kids. They all love you, but you're going to be their teacher."

"I already got the lecture. But, I have taught music to kids before, and I think I actually did pretty well with it. Hopefully I haven't forgotten how to teach."

"You haven't. Trust me, you haven't," Lou told her. "You'll be great."

"Thank you. Now, lunch is my treat, so what do you guys want?"

They gave their orders to Nina, and she left them for a moment to order. When she returned, she was looking at something on her phone, a smile on her face. Something was going well. She sat down, but didn't say anything, just put her phone back in her pocket.

"You okay Nina?" asked Lauren.

"Yes. Lunch is coming."

"What were you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just a text."

Lou looked at her suspiciously. "Was it from Jack?"

"Maybe," she grinned.

"Who's Jack?" asked Lauren, feeling confused and left out.

"Nina's on again, off again boyfriend. Currently, they are together, I think."

"Yes, we are together currently."

"Where is he?" Lauren looked around as if she expected him to come out.

"In London for his soccer. He'll be home in about a week I think. And he wants to transfer to an Aussie team so he can stay at home more."

"If they aren't looking, what's he going to do?"

"Teach soccer to kids. He tried it once and he liked it."

"Sounds good. Are you two doing good this time?" Lou looked at her, trying to decide if she was being truthful.

"We are. Hopefully it'll stay good."

"When he gets here, I think I need to have a chat with him, because if he breaks your heart again, I'm going to kill him."

"Dad! Leave her alone."

"It's okay Lauren, Lou's been behind us since we first got together, even when others thought we weren't going to work."

* * *

About an hour later, Nina said goodbye to Lauren and Lou, then went home, hoping to get some rest before Amber and Imogen decided to stop by after school again. It had already been a long day, and she still had to stay up late to video chat with Jack. She wasn't planning on missing the opportunity, she missed him too much for that. But she found Toadie and Mark there, clearly waiting for her.

"Finally, where have you been?" asked Toadie. He was holding Nell and looked absolutely exhausted.

"Having lunch with Lauren and Lou. Why? What's wrong?"

"I need you to help me. I have a new client, and Mark is taking me to him, so I have to go. Please, can you watch Nell?"

Nina laughed. "That's what you're stressing about? You could have called me, I would have come straight away or told you where I was. Of course I can watch her."

"Thank you." He sighed in relief and handed his daughter over. Nell immediately grinned and hugged Nina, giggling. "Here's her toys and stuff. I put some extra clothes in there just in case. I don't know when I'll be home either, so I've put food in there. It just needs to be heated up."

"Okay. Calm down and get to work. Nell and I will be fine."

"She's right Toadie, we need to go," said Mark, trying to steer Toadie to his car.

"Call if you need me to come home Nina."

"Go." Nina waved goodbye and headed inside, putting Nell down in the living room so she could drop her stuff in the kitchen.

When she came back in, Nell had curled up on the floor and looked like she was about to fall asleep. Nina picked the little girl up and placed her on the couch, covering her with a blanket and putting chairs against the couch to make sure Nell couldn't roll off.

* * *

Amber and Imogen knocked on the door to Nina's house, excited that she had agreed to help them with homework. It was nearly four pm and they had told their parents where they were going, but hadn't waited for answers. They were just too happy, and they got even happier when Nina opened the door and let them in.

* * *

Nina shut the door behind the girls and then went back to the couch where she was busy watching a children's program with Nell. She invited the two older girls to join them.

"We were actually going to ask for help with our music homework. It's due tomorrow and we don't know who our teacher is," said Amber.

"I can help still. At least until tomorrow anyway."

"Why only until tomorrow?"

"Because after that, I'm your new teacher."

Amber and Imogen looked at each other, their faces lighting up. Neither thought that it was true, but just the thought of it was enough to make them happy.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes," said Imogen. "Are you serious?"

"I am."

"That is so cool!"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long day. Toadie had arrived at eight thirty that night to pick up Nell, apologising profusely. Nina had told him it was okay, and that she didn't mind, but he was still apologising when he left. Amber and Imogen had returned after dinner to finish their homework, and had only just left. She wanted to go to bed, but knew that she would miss talking with Jack if she did. So she sat down with some coffee, her iPad sitting next to her. She hoped he would call before nine thirty so she could get a decent sleep before she had to work the next day.

Nina was falling asleep when her iPad alerted her to a chat request, and she smiled, despite being exhausted.

"Hi," said Jack.

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good, I miss you."

"Miss you too. How's soccer?"

"It's boring without you around. How's working at Lassiter's going for you?"

"It's not. I called Paul to tell him that I was grateful and wouldn't mind doing occasional work, but I got the music teacher job at Erinsborough High."

"That's great babe. When do you start?"

"In the morning." She yawned. "Sorry."

"That's alright. We can talk another time. Go get some sleep."

"I love you Jack."

"Love you too Nina."

They said goodbye and Nina headed straight to bed. She had absolutely no idea what was going to be waiting for her when she got home the next day.

* * *

When Nina got up the next morning, she heard someone knocking on the door. She climbed out of bed, surprised to see Lauren there.

"Sorry to come by so early, but I wanted to ask a favour," said Lauren.

"Sure. Come in." Nina closed the door. "What's going on?"

"Dad and I are heading up to Darwin in the morning to see my son Mason. Amber and Bailey aren't coming, and I need someone to look out for them. Amber's staying with Imogen, but I still need somebody to watch over her. Would you be able to do that for me?"

Lauren's face told Nina she was desperate. Something must have happened. "Of course I can. I have plenty of room if they want to stay here."

"Thank you." The relief was evident.

"No problem. Did something happen?"

"Mason got himself in trouble again. It's nothing new, I just worry when he does something like this. Dad and I were thinking of bringing him to live here instead of with my mother up there. Maybe if Bailey is around, it'll help calm him down, maybe get him back on the right track. And the kids miss their brother too."

"Is there anything else I can do to help? I can talk to Susan and try and get the work for Amber and Bailey so they can go with you."

"No, but thank you for the offer. I am so glad I have a sister that I can talk to." Lauren finally smiled as she was pulled into a hug.

"I'm here if you need anything Lauren. No matter what it is, I'm here."

Lauren thanked her again and then left. She stopped at the door. "Do you need a lift to work? I noticed you haven't got a car."

"I don't need it. Erinsborough isn't that big. Maybe sometime soon I'll get one anyway. And no, I don't need a lift. I'm not leaving until eight and you are in a hurry. Thank you though."

"It's okay."

* * *

Nina finished cleaning up her breakfast dishes and then headed out. She was excited about starting her new job. Susan had promised her that she would fit in easily at the school.

"Hey Nina," said someone behind her.

She was completely lost in thoughts and hadn't noticed that Lou had been behind her.

"Oh, hey Lou," Nina smiled. "I'm sorry about your grandson."

Lou frowned. "Bailey?"

"Mason. Lauren stopped by this morning to ask me to look after Amber and Bailey so you two can go and see Mason."

"Oh, yeah. Don't be sorry, it isn't the first time he's done something like this."

"Yeah, but despite that being true, Lauren is very worried."

"He's her son, she can't seem to see past her fear for him."

"Sounds quite normal to me. Anyway, guess who I spoke to last night?"

"Jack."

"How did you know?"

"Whenever you talk about him, you get this goofy smile on your face."

Nina laughed. "Oops. Oh well. He's finishing off his tour and should be home in a few days."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Very much. I can't wait to see him."

Lou smiled. He knew something she didn't, but had promised to not say anything to Nina. It was going to be a surprise for her when she finished work.

* * *

Nina took a deep breath as she walked into the staff room with Susan. She had no clue who anyone was, and she felt nervous. Everyone had their friends already.

"Alright everyone, listening please. We have found a permanent music teacher. Meet Nina Tucker," said Susan.

The teachers gasped. Nobody had been expecting her there, not a famous singer/songwriter and actress. Nina gave them all a smile and said hello. She felt like the new kid again. She was surprised, however, when a couple of the teachers came up and hugged her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Susan grinning, trying not to laugh. Finally, as more people came up to her, she felt herself relaxing a little and she smiled. She spent a few minutes chatting with her colleagues before Susan called her over to hand the work to her, and to give her the class lists. She was feeling calm until the bell rang and she had to go alone to her new home group.

"Nina, wait. You're next door to me, so we can go together."

Nina found a young woman next to her, smiling shyly. Clearly, she was also new to the school. It meant a lot that she wanted to help.

"Thank you. Sorry, what was your name?"

"Tanya Cole. I teach English. You know, I can't believe you're teaching here! Why would you want to?" she asked as they left the staff room together.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why would you want to work here?"

The question was a good one. But Nina had thought someone would ask her eventually, so she had an answer ready to go. "I love performing, but I don't want it to be my whole life. I've had enough for a while, I just want a normal life with the man I love. This job is a great way for me to settle down and start a family. At least, I want to start a family."

"That sounds so sweet. You are so nice."

Nina laughed. "Thank you."

Tanya smiled. She liked Nina, and she had so many other questions, but they had reached their classrooms. "Maybe we can talk at recess?"

"Sure. That would be nice," said Nina.

Tanya gave her another smile and then headed into her class. Nina took a deep breath and then stepped into her own room. She could see half of the class was missing, but she could also see Amber and Imogen there. Familiar faces to make the day a little easier. The girls grinned happily as they saw their teacher. Nina sat on the desk and pulled out her class list.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Late, as usual," said Imogen.

Sighing, Nina thought back to something Susan had mentioned about the late comers. If they were late, mark it down. If you are already there, then they should be too. So Nina looked at her list to call out names. She called a few names, the people not actually there, and then arrived at her niece.

"Amber Turner?"

Amber raised her hand.

"Imogen Willis?"

Imogen called out, followed by her brother. Nina put her list down, frowning. "Being late better not become a habit," she stated as people finally came in. "I won't tolerate it, and you will get detentions."

"Are you our permanent teacher?" asked Josh.

"I am. Don't think you'll be getting away with anything in this class, or any classes that I teach." She looked at the papers in her hands. "I have a few notices to give out now, so bear with me."

She began handing out notes and newsletters. She even had some forms to give out, and only managed to finish just before the bell. As the kids left the room, she gathered her paperwork and got up, waiting until everyone was gone to get to her music class.

* * *

When Nina arrived at the music room, she found her entire class waiting there. Amazed that the students had actually listened to her about being late, she let them in.

"Alright, I have the work you were doing yesterday, and I believe you all had homework too. I want to check that homework and then we are going to get started. We have a lot to get through this year, and not a lot of time to do so. If you miss a class, you need to come and see me so I can give you the work, because VCE is not easy and you most certainly do not want to miss anything."

"Yeah, yeah, we know. We got that speech a dozen times last year," said someone in the back row of desks.

"Who said that?" asked Nina.

A boy in the back row raised his hand, a grin on his face. "Me, miss."

"What's your name?"

"Zach."

"Well, Zach, consider this a warning. Next time you throw a sarcastic comment out, you'll get a detention."

Some of the class laughed. Clearly, Zach was a troublemaker, something that Nina was not going to have in her classroom.

"If you think guys think this is funny, you can have detentions too. Now, I know you all know who I am. But while you are at school, I am Miss Tucker. Understand?"

The room was filled with nods. Nina smiled.

"Great, now, bring up your homework. If it isn't done, there better be a good reason for it."

One by one, the students stood and brought their work up to Nina's desk, then returned to their seats. Some of them were happy, but others seemed worried, and it made Nina think that they hadn't done the work they had been given.

"Thank you. Since I'm assuming that classes haven't changed since last year, we are going to get stuck into work. You have a project this year, one that spans across this entire semester. We are going to start it today. It's a group project and you each will work with three other people. I'll let you choose your groups, but it should only take a minute. If it takes longer, I will just put you into a group. Get going."

Two minutes later, Nina stopped everyone. It was a small class, so she told them to sit in their groups.

"Tell me who is in your group. Amber?"

"Me, Imogen, Tessa, and Leah," replied Amber.

Nina wrote the names down. "You are group one. Next group, Dean?"

"Zach, Sam, Matthew and I."

"Great, you are group two. And group three, who do you have?"

"Ash, Fred, Katie, and me," said George.

Nina finished writing the groups down and then looked up. "Today, we are going to organise what each group will be doing for their project. Group one, your task is to write and perform a love song. Group two, you are going to write and perform a rock song. Group three, you will write and perform a pop song. I will let you choose how to go about this, but be aware, do not copyright songs or you will get an automatic fail. Any questions?"

A few hands went up. "Dean?"

"What if our song sucks?"

"First, it won't. Not everyone is great at music, and that's okay. But if you really want help, come and see me. And in the classes that we work on the project, feel free to ask for help. I'm your teacher, and I'm here to help you learn. Amber?"

"What if we don't know how to write music?"

"Again, ask me to help. Shouldn't you have learnt how to write music last year though?"

"Our teacher left halfway through term one, before we even got to writing music. Then we just had subs all year, and they didn't know anything. We knew more than they did," said Katie.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll try to fit in a couple of lessons solely for learning how to write music. Does anyone in here actually know how to write?"

Fred and Ash put their hands up. "But we don't know very much," Ash said.

"That's alright. It'll mean more homework, but we can fit it in." Nina grabbed papers from beside her. "Okay. George, Imogen and Zach, come up and grab the work for the projects. Give one to each member of your team and note down which song your group is going to perform." The three students came up and Nina gave them the work. Once they were seated again, she spoke. "You are going to work on task one today. We have half an hour left of this class, so do as much as you can and we'll talk about what you are going to do for homework. By the end of class, you will also get your homework from yesterday back."

As the class started working, Nina pulled the pile of homework to her. She pulled Amber and Imogen's work from the pile to check first, knowing they had both done the work and that it would be above the standard since she had helped them. She quickly checked the work in their books and ticked them off on her list. After ten more minutes, she had checked all the work. Eight of the students had done well, two had barely passed, and the last two hadn't even finished the work. She was disappointed to learn that Zach was one of them. She wanted to make him be behaved, make sure he passed high school, and she refused to give up on him.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as recess came, Nina felt relieved. It had been a long morning, what with some kids not behaving or listening, and with trying to catch the students up to what they should have already been at. She felt glad that her next class wasn't until fourth period, meaning she had a chance to talk to Susan about the workload each class had.

"Hey Nina, how was your morning?" asked Tanya.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening. What did you ask?"

"How your morning went," laughed Nina's new friend.

"It was alright. My year twelves are so far behind in music, I don't know how I'm going to catch them up so they can even write the music for their project. My year sevens aren't even interested and don't listen. I need to talk to Susan."

"She should be here soon. Usually, she spends recess on the phone with her husband, and lunch she goes to the cafe. But she'll be here soon since classes start in thirty minutes."

"I don't have a class next anyway. I can wait. So, you wanted to ask more questions?"

Tanya grinned. "Tell me about this guy you like."

"His name is Jack. He's in London on soccer, but should be home by next week. At least I hope he is, I miss him."

"He sounds nice."

"He is. It's taken us ten years, but we finally found a way to make it work. Hopefully it'll last this time."

"I'm sure it will. And if you guys are going to stay in Erinsborough permanently, then there's no reason it shouldn't work out."

Nina smiled, thanking her friend. They continued chatting, with Nina telling Tanya about Jack for the most part, until the bell rang and everyone started getting up to head to their classes.

* * *

Just before the end of third period, Susan walked into the staff room, and found Nina alone at a table.

"Hey, how's your day going?"

"Good actually. My year twelves seem to have actually listened to me this morning when I told them that I would hand out detentions to anyone that is late. And then they actually liked the work I gave them in their music class first period. You know, they are really far behind on the curriculum though. By the end of year eleven, they should have known how to write music and should have at least performed one song. They didn't do any of that, and I need to get them up to speed if they want to finish the semester's project."

"What about changing the lessons around a little? It's your subject, you can change things around the way you want to."

"That'll give them more homework."

"Doesn't matter. If they need to catch up, then so be it. Don't be afraid to be a little harsh if you need to be Nina. It's okay. You're their teacher, and they'll get over it."

"I know. I'm trying, I guess I'm just not used to being in charge like that."

"What about when you were teaching Summer?"

"That was different. We were both kids and it was just once a week, sometimes not even that."

"You were still her teacher Nina."

Nina gave Susan a smile. "Tanya's nice. Is she new here?"

"Started this year. She's just finished her teaching degree. You know, she lives in Erinsborough too."

"That's wonderful. I can have a friend to spend time with."

"You have friends."

"Yeah, but not ones my own age. Michelle went back to New York early this morning."

"Oh. Well, Tanya is a couple years younger than you, but that's okay, she's still around your age."

"A couple years is better than like ten years, no offence."

"None taken. I think it's good that you have your own friends anyway. I also think it's good you are fitting in well here."

"Thanks," she said with a smile as the bell went off. "I should go, I have my mixed year nine and ten class. By the way, what year is it that I'm supposed to teach for them?"

"Year ten. The year nines in that class are doing a special program. They have two subjects of their choice and an english subject that they do as year ten."

"Okay." That seemed confusing. "Is this a new thing?"

"Somewhat new. It's been a part of the curriculum for about five years now."

Nina nodded, then stood, ready to leave. "Thank you again Susan."

"No problem. Now, you should go. I believe Tanya is next door to you this lesson."

Nina grinned as she left the room and headed to her students.

* * *

An exhausting first day was finally over. Nina watched her students leave the room, eager to get home and do whatever it was they did after school. Once they were gone, she sat at her desk, marking the tests she had given to her year eight students at the start of fifth period. It had just been something to test their knowledge, since she wanted to make sure everyone was up to date, but so far, it wasn't looking good. The only students that had done well that day were the year sevens, simply because they hadn't had a disrupted year like everyone else had. It was disappointing to say the least, and only added to her already huge workload. she had almost skipped lunch to try and work out her class schedules, and had only managed to eat because Susan had found her in the music room. She was actually glad that the day was over and couldn't wait to get home.

"Nina, are you staying a while?" asked Tanya from the doorway.

"Yeah. I want to work out the schedule for each class. Other than my year sevens, everyone is far behind what they should be at," replied Nina.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, I'll be at least another hour. You should go and rest before tomorrow."

"I was just going to go home and work on some stuff for my year nines tomorrow. I can do that in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. What's more fun than working on boring stuff with a friend?"

Nina laughed. "Good point."


	9. Chapter 9

Nina laughed as she and Tanya walked home. They had managed to fix the schedules and prepare the work for Tanya's english classes the next day, but it had taken them almost two hours because of all the laughter and fun they had been having.

"Thanks for staying with me," said Nina.

"No problem. It was really fun," Tanya replied.

"We should get together on the weekend and do something."

"Definitely. Here." She pulled out her phone and gave it to Nina. "Put your number in so we can make plans."

They exchanged numbers and then Nina said goodbye, heading up Ramsay Street to her house.

* * *

Nina pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door, her exhaustion taking over as she walked inside and dropped her bag on the couch. She failed to notice what was there as she walked into the kitchen to order some dinner, but decided to wait until she had showered. A few minutes later, she headed to the bathroom for her shower. After her shower, Nina came into her living room to watch TV, but stopped the minute she saw a jacket on the arm of the couch. She retreated to the kitchen to grab the phone, ready to call the police since she hadn't heard anyone come in. But her footsteps faltered when a person came in from the kitchen, phone in hand as he read a text message. Nina couldn't help the smile that lit up her face when the man looked up, and she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly and kissing him. She refused to let go, so he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch.

"I missed you," he said to her when she finally let go.

"I missed you too Jack!" Nina wrapped her arms around him again and leaned into him, afraid if she let go, he would disappear. "I thought you weren't coming until next week?"

"Surprise!"

"Are you staying?"

"I am. I didn't mean to scare you by the way. I called Lou and he let me in."

"I am so glad you're here. I really missed you."

Jack kissed her, and she again leaned on him, feeling a million times better than she had when she had gotten home.

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I was going to order pizza. Do you want anything?"

"I have something ready. I just have to heat it up."

"Sounds yummy." She smiled.

Jack stood and headed to the kitchen, Nina right behind him. She didn't want him out of his sight. She sat at the table while he busied himself in the kitchen, then tried to peek when he shifted the tray to the oven.

"No peeking. It's a surprise. You're going to love it," he promised.

"How do you know?"

"Because we've had it before."

"When?"

"When you surprised me in America, when you pretended you were a maid in my hotel room."

Nina couldn't remember what that had been, but if she had liked it then, she most likely would still like it. So she sat back for another ten minutes, while Jack continued cooking and brought the food over. He had covered it so she couldn't see it yet. But the smells took her back to that first shared meal in the US, just hours after Jack had arrived. She suddenly remembered how excited she had been to see him, after almost five months apart. She had wanted to surprise him, and she had succeeded. He certainly hadn't expected her to be there yet, not when she had managed to keep him thinking she was on set for a movie. That was the last time she had been with him though, because they had broken up again. It had taken them nearly a year to get back together, and that had been hard since they were in different countries and weren't likely to see each other for a while. Then they had broken up, gotten together again and broken up again. That was when she had come home and told Lou, who had told Susan and Karl, and they had worked together to get her to sing a song she had written about her and Jack so she'd feel better. Then she had gone to Florence, met up with Jack and they had finally taken a ride down the Arno River together. That had strengthened their relationship and they had been unbreakable since.

"Earth to Nina," called Jack. "You listening?"

"Huh, oh, sorry, no, I was reliving some lovely memories," she said with a smile. "What were you saying?"

"Ready to eat?"

"Definitely. Can I see what you made now?"

"Sure." He lifted the cover off the plate.

Nina gasped. Of what she could see, she knew he had gone to a lot of trouble. Everything was clearly American. There was flounder and dungeness crabs. She could see cornmeal bread on the side, and salad underneath. There was lamb pieces surrounding the seafood, and it looked delicious. There was a bottle of wine out too, and Nina couldn't have been happier.

"Jack," she started, but couldn't finish because he kissed her.

After a second kiss, they ate, both quiet, but neither taking their eyes off each other. They stayed like that for the whole meal before Nina finally had to look away to drink her wine and clean up the dishes. Once the dishes were done, Nina let Jack lead her back to the couch so they could watch a movie together. Ten minutes in, Nina was asleep, using Jack as a pillow. He reached up and pulled a blanket down to cover her as she snuggled in closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on her head and cuddled her to him until the movie was over. Then he gently carried her to her bed, making sure she was snug under the covers.


	10. Chapter 10

Nina woke up and reached out, but found her bed empty. Panicking, she got up and ran out of her room, tears filling her eyes when she couldn't find Jack anywhere in the house. Thinking she had imagined him being there, she went to the kitchen to check the fridge, where she had put the leftovers from the previous night. But instead, she was relieved to find Jack at the table, reading the newspaper as if he did that every day.

"Jack?"

"Hey, morning sleeping beauty," Jack said to her with a grin.

Nina wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought I imagined everything. I didn't want you to be gone."

"I'm not. I'm right here Nina. And you should be getting ready for work."

"Why weren't you in the bed last night?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me there, so I used the spare room."

"I want you to be with me. Please?"

"Sure baby, but you really do need to go to work. I have to speak to Susan about coaching the soccer team anyway, so hurry up before you make us both late."

Nina smiled. She kissed him and let him wipe the tears away before going to make some breakfast for herself. She still felt a little sad though, her thoughts wouldn't stop wandering and giving her different scenarios in which Jack left her again.

* * *

Nina finally felt better. She and Jack were walking to the school, hand in hand. He had promised that he wasn't leaving ever again, and she knew that it was true. He had never made that promise before, and she had never had a reason to doubt his promises before. They were lost in their own little world when Lou and Lauren pulled up beside them to drop off Amber and Bailey at school. Lou was grinning as he watched the couple before interrupting them.

"About time you two worked things out," he said.

Nina jumped and Jack caught her before she fell. "Lou! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. So, where are you headed?"

"Work. And Jack is going to see Susan. By the way, next time you let someone into my house, at least tell me so I don't almost call the police."

"You called the cops?"

"Nearly."

Lou roared with laughter, so Lauren stepped in. "I think Nina's right, it isn't nice to scare people. And now that I said that, is this Jack? The one you told me about the other day?"

Laughing, Nina nodded. "Yes, this is Jack."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lauren."

"You must be Nina's sister then. I think Lou was telling me about her new family."

"That's me. I have a sister, which is so cool. Nina, I told the kids that if they need something while I'm gone, that you can help, is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Is Amber staying with me?"

"No, she's still staying with Imogen. And Bailey wants to stay at a friend's place. That's fine with me. But I want them keeping up at school please."

"No problem, I'll keep an eye on them for you."

"Thank you again for this, it's helping so much."

"Don't worry about it. If they need you, I'll call, but they'll be fine. Go see your son."

Lauren smiled and gave Nina a hug. "You are a life saver. I promise I won't be too long."

"It's really not a problem Lauren, go."

Nina and Jack waved their friends off and then headed inside.

* * *

"Hey Nina," called Tanya when Nina entered the staff room.

"Hi. Guess what? You'll never believe who was waiting when I got home last night," said Nina excitedly.

"Who?"

"Jack. I went inside and he was there, waiting for me." She left out the part about him scaring her.

"That's great, you must be so happy."

"I am. I've missed him so much lately. I'm glad he's here."

"I thought you said he wasn't coming until next week?"

"That's what I thought too, but apparently, it was only to make sure I would be surprised when he did come early."

"You know what? I think he's being sweet. It sounds like he missed you too."

"Yeah. I didn't really give him a chance to explain anything though, because I wouldn't let go of him. I didn't want him to disappear on me again."

"I don't think he will. Especially if that's him there," Tanya grinned as she pointed to the window.

Nina looked over and smiled. She waved to him as Susan pulled him along behind her, causing Nina and Tanya to laugh. Once Jack was gone from view though, Nina sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just missed him, and now it seems like he's never leaving. That's good, obviously, but I just can't stop imagining different ways of him disappearing again. Is that silly?"

"Of course not. It's not like it hasn't happened before, and after everything you've been through in that relationship, it's normal to think it could happen again."

Nina gave her a grateful smile as they stood to leave the staff room.

* * *

"Okay, listen up please," called Nina as she stood in front of the desk in her homeroom class. "I have new class outlines for those of you in my music class this afternoon. When I call you, come and get an outline." She picked up her papers. "Imogen, Amber, Leah, Sam, Dean, Katie, and George." After they had taken their papers and sat down again, Nina picked up a slip of paper. "Josh, this is yours." She held the paper out for him to take. "Amber, come up here please, Imogen too." She had work for them, but also wanted to speak to Amber. She handed the work to them. "I know you'll be with Imogen, but you can call if you need something okay? Anytime of the day or night."

Amber nodded. "Thank you."

The bell rang and the students filed out, heading to their classes. Nina followed and headed to the staff room since she didn't have a class that morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Nina got home early, since she had the last period off. She wanted to see Jack anyway, and he had left after his interview, so she hadn't seen him since that morning. She didn't know what Jack had planned for her. So she was surprised when he came inside with a bag that was clearly from a jewellery shop.

"Hey Nina," said Jack, "you're home early."

"I didn't have a class and Susan said it was okay for me to come home. How was your interview?"

"I think it went alright. Susan took me out to the soccer field to meet the team captain this morning. He said he'd love to have a coach that is actually going to be there to teach them instead of one that turns up whenever they feel like it. I told Susan I would love to do it. She said she'd call me with an answer by the end of today. I assume that means five tonight."

"I hope you get it." She hugged him. "In fact, I know you will. You're a great candidate for the job."

"You're biased."

"So? Doesn't mean I'm wrong."

He grinned. "True." He handed her the bag. "Open it."

Nina opened the bag and pulled out a small, wrapped up box. "What's this?"

"Open it," he repeated.

"Okay." She unwrapped the paper carefully, then opened the box. She gasped when she saw the beautiful diamond ring inside.

"Nina Tucker, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jack asked. He had gotten down on one knee while she had been staring at the ring.

She didn't answer at first, but once the shock disappeared, Nina smiled and jumped into Jack's arms. "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" she shouted gleefully.

Jack lifted her off her feet and spun her around. He had planned on asking her after dinner, but now was as good a time as anything. He gently put her down again, but didn't let go of her yet. He wanted to hold her forever.

* * *

Karl and Susan shared a look of surprise at the shouting coming from inside the house. It didn't sound bad, but it was still shouting. Karl was about to knock when they heard Nina giggling and heard the word 'marry'. Both of them finally felt relieved as they knocked on the door. It had taken ten years to hear those words, but the wait was worth it.

* * *

Jack finally let Nina go so she could open the door. "Hi guys, come in," Nina said.

Karl and Susan came inside and hugged her. "Hi Jack," said Karl. "And congratulations."

Nina looked confused. "Congratulations?"

"We heard you from outside. You're engaged?"

"Yes! Jack proposed!" Nina pulled Susan to her. "Look what he got me!"

"Wow, that's lovely!" gushed Susan as she stared at the ring.

"It's so great! I can't believe it. Susan, I think everything is starting to turn out the way I wanted."

"I think so. You seem so happy Nina, I'm so glad you two have worked things out."

"Me too. I can't believe it. I'm engaged to the man of my dreams." She giggled again.

Susan couldn't help smiling. Sometimes she forgot that Nina was still very young. Her friend was excited, and she'd never take that away from her, even though she knew that marriage wasn't always so great.

"Susan, will you perform the ceremony for us?"

"Of course I will. When are you thinking of getting married?"

"We don't have a date yet," said Jack, though he wanted to have the wedding as soon as possible.

"Can we call you when we decide?" asked Nina.

"Of course you can. We're just next door anyway," smiled Susan.

"Thank you. You guys are the best!" Nina threw her arms around Susan and Karl. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call Lou and tell him."

The three of them laughed as Nina disappeared into the kitchen. There had been a time when she hadn't even wanted to talk to Lou, now she was dying to tell him the happy news.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Lou, guess what? Guess what Jack did?" Nina said, too excited to even wait for an answer. "He proposed! We're engaged!"

"That's great sweetheart. Congratulations."

"We're going to figure out when we want the wedding, then I'll let you know."

"Okay. Do you want me to put Lauren on?"

"No, she's busy. But can you tell her?"

"Of course I can Nina. You go have fun with Jack, and call when you set a date."

"I will. Hey, Lou, how is Lauren?"

"She's okay, a little upset, but okay."

Nina said goodbye, hung up and returned to the lounge room, where Jack was busy telling Susan and Karl about the latest soccer stuff. She quietly slipped into his arms while he spoke, using the chance to cuddle up to him.

"How is Lou?" asked Jack.

"He's good. He's worried about Lauren though. I don't blame him. He's going to tell her for me."

"Great. She'll be happy," said Karl.

"When she fixes the mess with her son, she will be," said Nina. "I just wish I could help her with it."

"If she needs you, she'll call," said Susan. "She knows you're here for her."

Nina nodded. "I want to tell everyone."

"Well, tomorrow is Friday. We can throw you an engagement party if you like."

"Really?"

"Of course. We've been waiting for this day since the two of you actually got together ten years ago," said Karl, grinning.

"Thank you guys," said Jack.

Nina couldn't wipe the smile off her face, but then she remembered that her family wasn't around. "Can we wait until Lauren and Lou come back?"

"Of course. Lou said he'd be gone two days, so we can do it Saturday instead."

"Thank you Jack!" Nina cuddled him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday night arrived quickly. Lou and Lauren had returned that morning, and it was clear that a weight had been lifted from Lauren's shoulders. It was obvious in the way that Lauren threw her arms around Nina, giving her a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" Lauren exclaimed. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you. How's your son?" asked Nina.

"He's okay now. Mum is looking after him for now, and hopefully that means he'll start being good. But we can talk about that tomorrow. Tonight is your night."

"I don't mind, really."

"I do." She smiled. "And, I want you to enjoy your night, because trust me, it's not always great."

"I know, but I have loved Jack for ten years now, and I won't let him get away again."

"Good. You should be happy. Can I meet him properly now?"

"He's in the kitchen with Karl. I'm going to find Lou."

"I left him with Amber at home. She was finishing some homework and then they were coming together. They should be here soon."

"Okay." Nina looked around and smiled, seeing her friends there. She really had missed them.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Lou walked in with Amber. It wasn't long before he spotted her and came over.

"I am so happy for you sweetheart!" Lou enveloped her in a hug. "Have you told your parents?"

"I told my mum, but I haven't gotten a hold of dad yet."

"I'm sure your mother is happy."

"Yeah, she wants to come down for the wedding, if it isn't a problem."

"Of course not. She's your mother, I wouldn't dream of stopping her. Besides, I forgave her a long time ago Nina, I think she's the only one still mad with her."

Nina smiled. "Thank you. Hey, uh... if I can't get dad down here, will you take his role?"

"Yes, but only if you're absolutely sure."

"I am."

"Then of course I can do that for you."

"Thank you." Nina hugged him again.

"Not a problem."

* * *

As the night went on, Nina started to feel more relaxed. Her friends were around, most of her family was there, and she had Jack again. She couldn't have been happier. She was wrong. When everyone had finished eating, Jack called a toast.

"First, everyone, thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to know that you all care so much about Nina and I. So, I have something to say," he said. "It has been a long road to get to this point. I know that it's mostly my fault, and I'm sorry for that Nina. You mean so much to me, and I can't imagine my life without you now. Maybe we should have found another way to be together in the first place, but even with the problems we caused, we still managed to fix things. I was an idiot for the way I treated you, and I really am sorry about that. I know that getting angry with you over such little things was silly, especially with what I did. But that's the past, and I want to start fresh. I want a relationship built on honesty and trust, like you said you wanted ten years ago. I want you to know that I am committed to making us work, and that I will try my hardest to keep us together this time. I love you Nina Tucker, and I always will." Jack raised his glass, his eyes on his soon to be wife.

Nina wiped away tears of happiness and joy. "I love you too Jack Scully." She let him hug her while everyone around them clapped. "Are you sure about this?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes." He kissed her. "Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure. I love you."

She giggled and curled into him again. "Good, cause I really love you too."

Jack held her a little longer until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Susan there, holding a phone out to him.

"It's Michelle," said Susan.

Jack took the phone and left the room. "Hey Chelle."

"It's about bloody time you gave her a ring!"

"Sorry?"

"You are such an idiot sometimes Jack. You had her so many times and you never did anything about it. Why is now so different?"

"Shouldn't you be happy for me?"

"I am. Now answer the question."

"I love her, isn't that enough?"

"Not for you. She said something to you, didn't she?"

"How do you know?"

"She's my best friend Jack, who do you think she talks to each time you break her heart?"

"She told me that if I hurt her again, she'll never come back."

"Why should she? You keep hurting her, and she forgives you each time. She's in love with you Jack, and no-one else. Don't you dare hurt her this time, or I'll fly to Melbourne and kick your butt for her."

"I won't. I want her in my life Chelle."

"Good. Now, let me talk to the happy bride to be. I need to know when to come down and get a dress."

Jack actually smiled. "I love you too Chelly." He walked back into the lounge room to hand the phone to Nina.

"Hi Michelle," said Nina as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, congratulations!"

"Thank you. Are you going to come to the wedding?"

"Of course. When is it?"

"We haven't set a date yet. I'll let you know. Hey, I need a maid of honour, that's you, right?"

"Of course. But what about your sister?"

"I don't think that it's a great idea for her right now. I'll talk to her though."

"Just let me know what you need. And, I'll make sure that Flick and mum come too. Has Jack told dad and Steph yet?"

"Steph is coming. I don't know about your dad yet."

"I'll try and get in contact with him. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. I'll call you when we figure things out. I promise."

"I know you will. I have to go back to work, but I'll call as soon as I can. Bye!"

"Bye Chelle." Nina hung up and returned to her friends, handing the phone back to Susan.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days passed, and Nina and Jack were excited. They had made the decision that as soon as Michelle, Flick and Lyn arrived that morning, they were getting married. Nina's mother had already arrived, her father wasn't coming, so Lou was filling that role, and she didn't have many family members anyway, so it was just going to be a small ceremony. Jack's father wasn't going to be there either, but it didn't seem to be much of a problem to Jack. As long as he had his sisters and mother, he didn't care.

"Are you ready to go Nina?" asked Jack.

"Almost. I'm just putting shoes on." Nina had just finished putting her dress on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. It looked wonderful to her, something that didn't scream 'look at me' but something that said it was her special day.

Jack smiled when Nina finally came out. She looked lovely in his eyes.

"What do you think?" Nina asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"You look so wonderful. That dress is gorgeous on you." He kissed her.

"Thank you." She let him lead her to the car, surprised when she saw a limo pull up. "Jack?"

"Surprise! An ordinary car won't do. Not today. You need to travel in style."

"I thought we discussed this."

"We did. And I didn't listen."

"Clearly." She turned, prepared to tell him off, but the look on his face made her heart melt and she just couldn't do it. "Thank you."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too," said Nina as she got into the limo.

Jack climbed in next to her, putting his arm around her and holding her close. He was so nervous, but he really hoped she couldn't tell. He didn't want her to think he wasn't interested or ready.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we supposed to not see each other before we get to the church?"

"Probably. But, I can't help wanting to be with you."

"Okay." Despite her hair being nicely done, Nina rested her head on Jack's chest, closing her eyes as they traveled through Erinsborough.

* * *

Susan, Karl, and their families were waiting at the church. Nina had convinced Amber to be her bridesmaid earlier that week, and Lauren was her maid of honor. Bailey had agreed to be a groom's man, and Josh was acting as best man for Jack. Everyone was ready and waiting. Lou came down the church steps when the limo arrived and opened the door, helping Nina out. He waited until Jack was inside the church too before guiding her up the steps and inside.

"Thank you Lou," said Nina softly as they walked into the church.

"No problem. You are going to have such a lovely day today sweetheart. I'm proud of you."

Nina smiled.

"I have something for you by the way," said Lou. "I'll give it to you later."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Especially because I know how much it means to you."

"Oh, uh, okay then."

"You'll see it soon enough."

Nina nodded, confused. But she forgot all about his 'surprise' when she found Jack smiling at her from the front of the church. She let Lou kiss her cheek and then she walked to Jack, smiling. She took his outstretched hand as Susan began the ceremony.

* * *

Half an hour later, Susan finally allowed them to kiss. Nina couldn't believe they had finally reached this step of their relationship. She had waited a long time for it to come.

"I love you," she whispered to him as he hugged her.

"Love you too Nina," said Jack. He took her hand in his again and they walked down the aisle to the waiting limo. "And I'm going to make sure I show you for the rest of our lives."

Nina smiled again, her happiness radiating off her. She cuddled up to him in the limo as they headed to the lake for photos.

* * *

That evening, Nina and Jack made their way to one of the ballrooms in Lassiters. Paul had been nice enough to let them use it for free, since he was a big fan of Nina Tucker. Everyone was already there, chatting and enjoying themselves. But it was clear they had all been waiting for Nina and Jack to arrive. The whole room went quiet as they walked in and sat down together. Nina had a surprise for everyone, but she wasn't going to reveal it yet. Only Jack knew about it.

After a few minutes, Lou walked up to them with someone next to him. "Hi Nina, hey Jack. Congratulations."

"Thanks Lou." She wasn't looking at him though.

"Nina, I have that surprise for you now."

"Okay. Give me a second and I'll be with you." She was still wrapped in Jack's arms.

"My sweet Nina," said Nick Tucker, Nina's dad.

Nina looked up, shocked. "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to the church sweetie."

"You came!" Nina was around the table in seconds, cuddling her dad tightly so he couldn't leave her again.

"You can thank Lou for that. He helped me get a flight so I could be here."

Nina looked over at Lou. "Thank you Lou, thank you so much. For everything. For getting Jack and I back on track, for being there for my wedding, for getting dad down here. Thank you."

"It's no problem sweetheart. I'm always happy to help," said Lou before disappearing to give them some time alone.

"Jack, it's good to see you again. I'm glad that you and Nina have worked everything out. I know how much she loves you."

"It's nice to see you too Mr Tucker. I've been stupid, but I'm working on it, and I promise I won't be breaking Nina's heart again."

"Good. I don't need my daughter hurt. Which reminds me, Nina, I need to tell you something. I don't want you getting your hopes up, but your mother and I are working things out. We won't be getting back together, but we are trying to be friends."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Nina smiled, happy that her parents were talking again. It had been so awkward since they had broken up ten years before. "Thank you."

After a few more minutes, Nick left to find Trixie. Nina returned to her seat with Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ready to go?" asked Jack quietly.

"Yes, I think. Maybe not," answered Nina. She was nervous, but also excited.

Jack squeezed her hand softly and kissed her. "You'll be amazing," he reassured her.

It was time for Nina to surprise their guests. She had decided she didn't want a wedding singer for the whole night. She wanted to sing the first song. So she had told Jack and he was going to help her. She was singing one of her own songs, an older one, and she hoped that Jack would know she meant it for him.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" said Jack. He was holding a microphone. "I have to say something." He turned to Nina once everyone was quiet. "Nina, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You and I have had our fair share of problems since we met ten years ago, but somehow, you always come back to me. I feel like the luckiest man alive to have you. I couldn't ask for a better person to be sharing my life with. I am so glad that you chose me to be your husband, and I promise that for the rest of our lives, I will cherish you and love you. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made with you in the past, but I swear that all of that is behind me and it won't ever be a problem again. Thank you for making me so happy, Nina. I love you."

Nina smiled at Jack, feeling special. "I love you too," she said to him.

After a quick kiss, Jack turned to everyone. "We have a surprise for everyone tonight. Rather than having a wedding singer start off the night, the first song will be sung by Nina."

The entire room, including the band and wedding singer, burst into applause. It was no secret who Nina was, and it was no secret that everyone loved her.

"Thank you Jack." Nina took the microphone from him and stepped onto the stage. "This is one of my older songs, but it truly reflects my feelings. I hope you all enjoy it."

A moment later, everyone was listening intently as Nina sang the first few bars of Last Night on Earth.

_It's the last night on earth,_

_before the great divide,_

_my hands are shaking,_

_time was never on our side,_

_there's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye,_

_as an ordinary day, I prayed for you a thousand times..._

_I'm gonna love you like its the last night on earth..._

By the end of the song, most people were crying. It was a lovely song and suited the couple perfectly. Nina handed the microphone over to the wedding singer and rejoined Jack at their table, cuddling him.

"That was lovely Nina," he whispered.

"Did you get the meaning?" she asked him.

"That you'll always love me? Of course I did. In fact, I knew it way before tonight."

Nina grinned. "You are amazing yourself."

"I knew that too," he said sarcastically.

Nina laughed. She leaned into him, giving him a kiss as the wedding singer began her first song for the couple.

* * *

At the end of the night, Nina was exhausted. She had discovered that Jack was a very good dancer, and they had spent most of the night on the dance floor together. She had gotten to dance with her dad, which made her even happier, as well as Lou. It made her realise how loved she was, and how many people cared for her. But her favourite part was being able to finally call Jack hers. She had waited a decade to do that, and it felt good.

"Nina, ready to go?" asked Jack.

Nina smiled. "More than ready. I can't wait to spend alone time with you."

Jack had booked them the honeymoon suite at Lassiter's for them for the next two days. "Then, let's go. I have something waiting for you at our suite."

"Another surprise? Come on Jack, you promised no more."

"It's not really a surprise. I got you some flowers and the hotel staff set up the room romantically."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll forgive you for that. Especially since it sounds really nice."

"It is nice." He grinned. "I promise."

Nina let him cuddle her as they walked out to the waiting limo and headed to the hotel to start their honeymoon.


End file.
